Science Club
Science Club is a secret club held by Ratrie Wyghtham every Friday, 9am, in the Kraken Dorms. Despite the name, their main focus is to investigate strange happenings around the monastery. The Science Club was a part of the original roster of clubs before being replaced by the Craft Club. Founding The club was first proposed by Benedikt Von Vorbeck as a way to help Ratrie become more social and meet friends with common interests. When the club was initially approved, Ben stepped down from his role as President, forcing the role on Rat. Shortly after, the club was suddenly cancelled and replaced with the Crafts Club, much to Ratrie's disappointment. In a meeting with the Archbishop, the cause of the club's dissolution was that Ratrie did not propose the club himself, therefore not following proper procedure. In a chance meetup with Lysander Mylonas in the greenhouse, Ratrie decided to rebuild the club in secret with help from his new friend. When searching the library for scientific resources to help plan club sessions, Ratrie and Lysander became suspicious of the library's catelogue of scientific texts, especially relating to medicine and crests. Susupecting Concordia was hiding something bigger, the Science Club was formed as a hub to converge and share knowledge on strange happenings around the monastery. Lysander was tasked with selecting and inviting a few trusted individuals, some from the previous Science Club lineup and some other trusted friends. The club has since expanded to include a few people known to have been directly involved in mysterious or dangerous situations around Concordia. Recruitment The Science Club operates in secrecy, so joining isn't as straightforward as other clubs. Members are either scouted or invited under recommedation by Lysander or Ratrie. Generally, the club keeps an eye out for students that are known to be quite inquisitive in nature, been recently involved in a strange event or display skills or resorces that could work as an asset to the club. Lysander and Ratrie do not respond well to strangers showing up uninvited, so members are advised to not speak of the club with outsiders. Meetings First Meeting :The first meeting was an introduction to the Science Club and their main goals. The rest of the club became aware of the disappearance of Amaranth Talreine, prompting a discussion on Concordia hiding information. Their initial lead was to find a way into the Archbishops office, possibly through the use of Alaric, as well as find any other secret or blocked off areas of the monastery that could be used to stash documents and books. :On the topic of missing students, Harvie revealed to Lem that he had found an old photograph with writing in book titled The Orchid Thief. Lem determined the photograph belonged to Amaranth. Harvie, Lem and Ben left for the Library to follow the lead. Second Meeting :The meeting began with a heated arguement between Lysander Mylonas and the new and uninvited members. The situation was deescalated by Liese's hot cocoa. The first discovery of the meeting was of a secret room discovered by Erika containing a mysterious note linking to Lacrima. :Before having the chance to read the letter, the group were alerted by mysterious footsteps coming down the the hallway. The club opened the door to a single Amaranth flower, secretly left by Mordecai. After the initial panic calmed down, the letter was read aloud, causing a disturbed reaction from Liese, who revealed she had known of Lacrima from an orphanage they ran. She recalled them performing Crest experimentation on her and using her on missions. :The session ended on everyone planning to do more digging around the school, in particular, the Counsellor's office. Members * Ratrie Wyghtham * Lysander Mylonas * Benedikt Von Vorbeck * Huxley Graedig * Aster Trunchaill * L'Myrtle Talreine * Harvie Brighalla * Omet Moskette * Erika Amano * Ruyaa Dewleer * Lieselotte Blumenthal * Lyle Vikhaven * Lavendyr von Irisviel * Edgar von Lochlann * Blair * Finnigan * I will add more but I honestly don't know who is in the club since a lot of strangers sorta come and go. Navigation Category:Clubs